Never Fear The Fall
by SkywardShadow
Summary: It wasn't love. It wasn't even friendship. But it was something. The short-lived relationship between Uchiha Shisui and Mitarashi Anko. :Threeshot:
1. Break The Mold

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters therein. I do not own 'His World'.

**A/N: Can we say 'bizarre pairing'? xD This'll be a threeshot. Enjoy!**

**-"-**

**Part 1/3**

"**-"**

_**1**_

Their meeting couldn't quite be called inevitable. But it wasn't entirely unexpected, either.

Yugao was, after all, one of Shisui's teammates. And Anko was a cousin to Yugao. Put two and two together, and you end up with the first contact between Uchiha Shisui and Mitarashi Anko.

He was polite, and had an unexpectedly open smile. She ignored the former and was somewhat confused by the latter.

She was blunt, and acted impatient when it came to just about everything. He took both in stride.

They weren't anything to each other. Except for one more name to be stored away within memory banks, one more name to be paired with a somewhat forgotten face and an even blurrier personality.

**--"**

_**2**_

"Yugao caught that virus that's going around. I've got nothing better to do, so I'm here to take her place in training."

The purple-haired girl's words are straightforward and border on the disrespectful-not for the two Genin who have just been informed of their teammate's illness, but certainly for their sensei.

Hayate silently muses that if he or anyone else spoke to Nara-sensei that way, they would never be seen again.

Shisui wonders why this strange girl took it upon herself to be here, why she isn't with her own team.

He doesn't ask because it really doesn't matter; Yugao is out of action and today's training requires three students. This girl with the last name 'Mitarashi' is a necessity, so he resolves then and there to tolerate her.

Round one, he underestimates her and she pins him, presses a kunai knife to his throat.

Round two, he shakes off his embarrassment and utilizes his store of patience, which is something he notices she lacks. Her frustration builds and he capitalizes on it.

Round three, they dance around each other in a complex cat-and-mouse game; the first move is eventually made by someone, and the resulting stalemate is only broken once Yoshino steps in.

Round four, Hayate beats them both.

They part ways without a word. Their mental storehouses add a little footnote to the memory of the other's name:

_Could be interesting._

"**--**

_**3**_

The congratulatory party for the team's first successful B-rank mission (progress almost unheard of for a Leaf Genin team, although they are nearing Chunin rank) is a quiet affair to begin with. Hayate fiddles with his straw, Yugao stares off into space, Shisui spins a coin on the table over and over, and Yoshino sips her drink, mind elsewhere.

At some undetermined point, a hand comes out of nowhere and slaps Shisui's spinning coin down flat on the table. The sound snaps them all out of their respective reveries.

"Some party," the newcomer observes dryly, nudging Shisui over none too gently to make a bit of room for herself.

All eyes swivel to Yugao, who answers without a trace of sheepishness. "I invited her. To thank her for taking my place while I was out of commission."

A mental shrug goes around the table and the little group resumes their previous activities.

Shisui's coin is spinning faster than ever, and it's been going for almost a full minute when Anko's unforgiving hand slaps it down again.

The Uchiha looks up with a neutral expression. "Why do you do that?" he inquires calmly.

Anko leans back as if pondering the question. "I'm not exactly sure," she eventually answers. "Maybe just because I can." She meets his gaze as she says that, a challenge in her eyes.

Shisui can't help but wonder about this girl's apparent relish of picking a fight. Choosing not to respond with a verbal reply, he takes the coin and sets it spinning again.

His teammates surreptitiously pause to watch the inevitable display.

Sure enough, Anko's hand moves quickly towards the coin again. This time, Shisui blocks her.

One eyebrow raised, she goes for the coin with her other hand. This move he anticipates and blocks as well.

Smirking slightly, she kicks the underside of the table.

The coin jumps briefly, glimmering, but before it can fall again Shisui snatches it out of the air and pockets it.

It occurs to Anko that she's lost, no matter how strange and trivial the contest, and she looks rather put out. She looks at her competitor and is surprised once more by the easy grin he's flashing her.

Frowning, she gets up and takes her leave. Shisui doesn't even look up; he just reaches into his pocket and fingers the smooth circle of metal.

**-"-**

_**4**_

Anko asks her sensei for a favor, and he provides her with some of the information he has on the boy, which is plenty (he is quite interested in the Uchihas, after all).

Shisui casually asks Yugao about her cousin during training, and the girl complies with what she knows.

Anko learns that Shisui is a gifted member of his clan despite being only thirteen years old, and that he is unwaveringly loyal to his family.

Shisui learns that Anko lives alone in an apartment, and that she trains under the tutelage of one of the Three Great Ninja. Also, that she is one year his elder.

In the back of her mind Anko wonders how easy this boy's life must have been thus far, for him to be able to smile like he does.

In the back of his mind, Shisui wonders when he's going to see her again.

Both of them are curious-almost despite themselves-as to just why they find the other so interesting.

"**-"**

_**5**_

She starts haunting Team Fifteen's training grounds when she has the spare time, meaning less and less frequently-her Sensei has been pushing her harder lately; not that she minds.

Shisui takes more notice of her every time she appears, it seems; to the point where he can practically sense her before she's there.

He goes almost out of his way to meet her eyes by way of greeting, and she notices despite pretending not to.

Yoshino eventually gives up on trying to avoid getting mixed up with one of Orochimaru's prized students (she has never liked nor trusted the man), and allows Anko to join in training without complaint. As she doesn't want to ruin her team's important three-man dynamic, she often assigns Anko the role of 'enemy nin' in their simulations, a role the girl takes on with only partly-restrained gusto.

Shisui appears to be a particular target during these sessions, with the result that the two are butting heads alarmingly often. Less and less do the training sessions feel like a team exercise; they're more like sparring matches between two clashing individuals.

As time goes on, Yugao and Hayate become convinced that Anko and Shisui now walk the razor-thin line between hatred and a bizarre sort of camaraderie. Yugao observes that with time they could become something akin to friends, whereas Hayate has no doubt that they'll end up killing each other out of frustration.

Neither prediction turns out to be right.

**--"**

_**6**_

He's just turned fourteen, meaning they'll be the same age for a short while.

She shows up at the training ground (somehow it always leads back to that ground) after his cellmates have dispersed and he's alone practicing his fire jutsu.

"Your birthday, huh?" she says by way of a greeting.

He turns with no surprise; apparently he's gotten used to her abrupt appearances. "Yeah. How did you know?"

It was on the file Orochimaru gave her. She shrugs, managing to look uncaring and vaguely enigmatic at the same time.

They slip into conversation, about pointless things that neither one really cares about. Talking is just an excuse. Shisui asks what it's like to train under a Sannin. Anko asks how his fire jutsu works. Neither question gets a straight answer, and neither party particularly minds. It's a truce, however temporary; a quiet white flag that will probably only last until the night is gone. And this brief period of peace is relaxing-nice, even-for both of them.

In a half-second of impulsiveness Shisui kisses her.

And the corners of her mouth quirk up just enough to classify her expression as a smile.

**1: End**


	2. Where Compromise Does Not Exist

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters therein. I do not own 'His World'.

**A/N: Thanks to No one specific and laurelsblue!**

"**--**

**Part 2/3**

**-"-**

_**7**_

Dynamics change somewhat after that.

Anko continues to show up at random at Team Fifteen's training sessions as if nothing has happened; Shisui takes his cue from her and doesn't press the matter, and they silently agree to train as normal.

However good a job they think they're doing, however, the others on the field see through the act-partially. They know something strange is going on, that something has changed, but they're not exactly sure what.

'Something has changed', naturally, is an easy conclusion to reach. It has a little to do with the fact that Anko isn't licking Shisui's blood off of her kunai knife after slicing him with it like she usually does. It has a little to do with the fact that Shisui's actually going after other opponents instead of waiting Anko out like he usually does (this makes Yoshino happy; she was about fed up with seeing the two of them focus on fighting each other and no one else). It has a little to do with the fact that every now and again, the two can't quite meet each other's eyes.

When the group dissolves for the day, having no missions yet again, Shisui and Anko pause and glance toward each other. For a single frozen, horrifying moment their gazes meet, and in the next second time has switched back to normal and they are gone.

"**-"**

_**8**_

It comes as little surprise when Yoshino delivers her ultimatum; she has had enough of Anko's interference with her team's training and informs the girl-privately-that she should focus on working with her own sensei.

Anko takes the dismissal with a scowl but no words, and stalks off.

It's her fifteenth birthday.

Shisui, thanks to the information of an insider (a certain somber-eyed teammate), knows this. And "just happens" to run into her at a little dango stand she frequents.

"You like dango, huh?" he asks, mind briefly drifting to a young but solemn boy who is also a fan of said treat.

She doesn't look up, but nods. Once she appears to be finished, Shisui catches her off guard by darting forward and handing the woman at the counter a wad of money to pay.

Anko's perplexed and almost embarrassed (not that she would ever really allow herself to show embarrassment in front of anyone) expression is answered with a shrug and a low-key "Happy birthday".

And then he asks if she'd like to meet up again in a day or two.

"If I have nothing better to do," she responds in a deceivingly cool tone.

Then, a smirk. "And I'll be paying for myself, Uchiha, you got that?"

**--"**

_**9**_

Love in any form is a dangerous commodity for a shinobi. Even though what these two have can't really be called love, it still does a fair job of distracting them.

The ritual purging of emotion that Orochimaru insists on before every one of their sessions begins to take longer than it should. Anko finds herself bizarrely nervous about saying why when an explanation is demanded, and ends up remaining silent despite her beloved teacher's obvious frustration.

Team Fifteen is having an uneasy time adjusting to a suddenly three-man cell again, much to their own sensei's irritation; Shisui is having it more difficult than most. He can only apologize when Yoshino snaps at him for slipping into his habit of watching and waiting during training: he is used to Anko, with her utter lack of patience; his _real_ teammates, Yoshino constantly reminds him, have no such issues-and neither do enemy shinobi.

Both, to their respective amounts of annoyance, have trouble getting the other off of their mind.

Anko's free time is getting more restricted again, and so is Shisui's; still, they find time to train with each other now and again. It's startlingly easy for them. He watches and waits as he always does. After getting in a good cut, she runs over the blood on her kunai with her tongue, fire-bright eyes boring into his.

The pattern is simple to memorize. It's a strange ritual, but one they end up keeping.

"**--**

_**10**_

The 'dates'-although neither is so confident as to call them such-are irregular, infrequent and follow no specific schedule. They are short and tend to go pretty well (that is, no yelling or blood), considering the circumstances.

They are not, of course, without their issues. Shisui once made the mistake of taking her somewhere on Valentine's Day (they had both forgotten the date). The waitress gave them a seat with a knowing smile and brought back, with their drinks, a small vase of water with a single rose in it to put on the table.

Anko was livid and stormed out without a word.

Shisui caught up with her a few minutes later. "She was trying to be kind," he pointed out.

"We aren't those kinds of people," she responded icily. "In case you haven't noticed."

_One flower is all it takes to set you off?_ He doesn't say it.

"Maybe you find value in-in romantic stuff like that," she continued, voice dropping to a mutter. "But I think it's ridiculous."

He shrugged at that point, and not for the first or last time, a nonverbal agreement was made to disagree.

**-"-**

_**11**_

"Do you make a _point_ of doing moronic crap like this?" she snaps. "Is it a hobby or something?"

He sighs. He's currently lying in a hospital bed, blanketed in white. And bearing two broken arms, courtesy of an enemy nin who apparently knew that hand signs were vital to the Uchiha's teleportation jutsu.

His teammates cleared out mere seconds ago. Now he has no choice but to listen to Anko rant.

"I think I've given you one too many blows to the head," she adds peevishly.

He can't help himself. "When you're already fighting two Jonin-level shinobi and a third comes from above whilst cloaking his chakra, it's kind of a given that you'll sustain at least one injury."

Clearly not listening, she raves on. "I hope you can't use those arms for a _long_ time. You can't even compute that you would've gotten killed if Yoshino hadn't stepped in, you idiot!"

She whirls around and leaves, taking care to slam the door behind her.

A few seconds afterwards something clicks in Shisui's head-_Huh, she was actually concerned_-and he grins in spite of everything.

"**-"**

_**12**_

Orochimaru decides to observe one of their training sessions one day, possibly to see who could provide his favorite student with such a challenge. Shisui stays outwardly neutral, but notices an odd expression on Anko's face.

Enforcing his resulting hunch that something is wrong, the pattern they tend to follow in training-wins divided about 50/50-is quickly thrown off. They both do well the first few rounds, despite some nervousness that a great Sannin (for Shisui) and worshipped teacher (for Anko) is watching them with his snakelike and critical eye.

After some time, though, things begin to shift. Anko starts taking bold and tricky steps, using risky jutsu, and making uncharacteristic mistakes. Shisui wins five rounds straight, and Orochimaru brings the session to a halt.

"Well done, Uchiha-kun," he says smoothly as the sweaty individuals approach him. "From what I have seen you have excellent chakra control, and I find your teleportation jutsu _most_ intriguing."

Shisui thanks him, and the man takes his leave without so much as a glance toward his own charge.

Confused and concerned, Shisui turns to Anko.

"What was-?"

Her fist comes out of nowhere; on instinct, his arm comes up to block it. Both still heaving from the taxing spars, they stand still in the position of attacker and defender.

Eventually, Anko is the one who breaks the silence.

"Don't," she says, "talk to me."

Her voice is stunningly even; completely at odds with the twisted look of rage on her face. It's only when she leaves as well that Shisui has a notion of an explanation.

_She was trying to impress him,_ he realizes. _It means a __**lot**__ to her._

_It means…_ He stops himself from thinking 'everything', but that does seem like the appropriate term.

For the moment, he doesn't feel like pondering what the meanings behind that could be.

**2: End**


	3. Pressures Make You Take Their Toll

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters therein. I do not own 'His World'.

**A/N: Thanks to No one specific, Ryunn Kazan and ankofan. Hope everyone enjoys. ^^**

**--"**

**Part 3/3**

"**--**

_**13**_

He brushes against her, accidentally and lightly, and she winces.

Frowning, squinting to see through her favored fishnet arm covers, Shisui notices that the skin of her arm is covered in a mottled, ugly grey-purple.

_Bruise,_ he notes belatedly, and looks up again.

"Orochimaru." It isn't a question; he knows somehow.

"Training," she mutters, walking just a little bit faster.

"Liar," he replies evenly, increasing speed to remain at her side.

"Screw you," she responds, speeding up again.

Shisui stops walking and watches her all but jog from sight.

**-"-**

_**14**_

She avoids him for a week. He knows she's doing it but makes no move to change the fact; clearly, there's something going on that he doesn't fully understand. Something Anko needs to work out on her own.

Their next encounter is accidental, and neither mentions how their last one ended. Anko seems slightly happier now, and-almost against his better judgment-Shisui decides to let it go for the time being.

The next time he sees her, she's all but staggering down the street with a bizarre mark on her skin and a face twisted in pain. It's a miracle she's walking around.

She notices him coming and vanishes into the crowd.

"**-"**

_**15**_

He all but camps outside her apartment, banging firmly on the door. She finally opens it and drags him inside with a growl of "You're giving me a migraine, you prick."

"What's going on?" he demands, more calmly than he feels.

"What's that supposed to mean, Uchiha?" she snaps. He notices deep circles under her (red) eyes; obviously she hasn't been sleeping.

"Do _not_ play that game with me. I saw you yesterday, as you know, and-"

"It's none of your damn business!" she yells.

"Of course it's my business!" he responds, exasperated and angry. "I'm-"

"You're _what_?" she presses, suddenly quiet-but it's a warning kind of quiet.

Shisui has to take a moment to collect his thoughts; that's all the time she needs to open up the door again and shove him out.

**--"**

_**16**_

She's hanging around the outskirts of Team Fifteen's usual training ground as the cell finishes up. Shisui makes his way over, expression difficult to read.

"I'm right. It's Orochimaru."

"Shut up. He's making me stronger."

"Drop the act; you and I both know this is nothing to do with training. Legally, anyway."

"What are you getting at?" Her tone is warning again; a line has been drawn.

Shisui stomps right over it. "I'm going to Hokage-sama and asking him to stop this. It's against the law, if you want to be official. _Un_officially, it's just not right. Human experimentation is-"

"An honor," she cuts him off. "I'll work through the pain. I will become twice as powerful with Orochimaru-sama's help."

"No," he snaps, "you won't. Because I'm ending this right now."

He walks around her, determined. Determined to the point of stupidity, in fact, because his resolve renders him blind to the older girl's sudden movement until it's too late to properly block.

He catches a brief but lasting glimpse of her face-eyes blazing-before his head is slammed against the ground with resounding force and everything goes black.

"**--**

_**17**_

Waking up isn't fun. His head is a mass of bandages and pain. Apparently he's been out for quite a while, if the look of extreme relief on his mother's face is any indication.

His nurse is a gossip. It's through her that Shisui discovers the Sannin Orochimaru has defected. Left his village without a backwards glance, leaving a pile of bodies-former students and failed experiments-behind.

Anko visits-once-after the Anbu Black Ops have concluded their intense questioning. She is the only surviving charge of Orochimaru's left in Konoha.

Her eyes have been red for days and days, but now they are merely cold. Not blank (any idiot could see the mixed emotions roiling behind those eyes), but definitely cold.

He understands. "You loved him."

No answer.

"Then why?" _Why,_ he wonders, _did you play along with me?_

No answer.

Which is answer enough.

"I'll see you around then." He hears his own voice as if from far away; he's feeling strangely detached from everything.

"No." She surprises him by speaking. "You won't."

_We won't be seeing each other again._

**-"-**

_**18**_

And they don't.

**3: End**


End file.
